


Voltron Club

by mistspren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, allura has plans, hunk is cute, i havent actually watched voltron, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistspren/pseuds/mistspren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Voltron squad arrives at college.<br/>Pidge has a secret.<br/>Lance has a nemesis.<br/>Keith has a goal.<br/>Hunk is just Hunk.<br/>Shiro is a dad friend.<br/>Allura has a plan.<br/>And Zarkon will foil it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually watched Voltron and I have no idea if this is OOC. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Keith didn’t like being on the ground. The higher up, the better. He loved flying. He was indifferent to walking. But he  _ hated _ lying down.

That was why he was glaring at the stranger currently holding a hand down to him. Keith waved the hand away and stood up, brushing himself off. “Why don’t you learn to look where you’re going, asshole?” And of course the stranger was wearing a  _ blue _ hoodie. Keith  _ hated _ blue. (Except for the sky. But that couldn’t be helped. Sunset flights were the best, anyway.)

The stranger smirked. “Well, someone’s salty. Listen, dude, it was an accident. There’s no need for that sort of thing.”

Keith quashed the urge to feel bad. This guy had knocked him on the  _ ground _ , on this day which should have been perfect. “There was no need to knock me on the ground, either!”

“Damn, it was an accident, I apologized! Let it go!”

Keith huffed a sigh. “Fine. Just… go away.” The blue-hoodied stranger hurried off to god knows where. Keith made a last attempt at brushing invisible dirt off of his jacket and resumed walking, staring up at the clouds.

 

Pidge was very excited. This wasn’t quite how she had envisioned starting college, but starting it she was! She’d decided to go by Pidge, even in her own head. That would make it easier. She couldn’t use her real name, but it was too painful to use the other. So Pidge, really Pidge, walked towards the registration table. She felt a little leap of anxiety in her stomach, which was natural.

The woman at the registration table looked up at her. “Last name?”

“Holt,” Pidge said, glad to be able to tell the truth.

“Holt…” The woman mumbled to herself as she flipped through pages of a printed pamphlet. “Holt, Matthew?”

“Yes,” Pidge said brightly. “Yes, that’s me.” She didn’t let her smile wobble.

“You have to go to the computer science building. That’s Adams Hall, that way and a left. Here’s your schedule.”

Pidge took it and thanked the woman. This was going to be fun!

Probably.

 

Hunk was lost. This building’s layout didn’t make sense. Well, it did in a floor plan sort of way, but every intersection looked the same. He wasn’t quite sure even of the name of the place he was supposed to be. Supposedly it was some sort of large-ish room?

_ I’ll find it eventually, _ he thought.

Suddenly, he noticed someone walking along the long hallway towards him. As the person got closer, he saw that it was a man a year or two older than him, with an undercut and a shock of bleached hair on top. There was a scar across his nose. His shirt read “VOLUNTEER” in large print across the front. Hunk ducked his head, too anxious to ask for help, but the man stopped anyway.

“Do you need help?”

Hunk looked up at the man. “Uh, yes. I’m lost…?”

The man nodded. “Where are you trying to get? I can take you there.”

“I think it’s called… the Green Room? Orientation for engineering majors.”

“Of course. Follow me.” The man turned right and started walking. Hunk winced, thinking about how far out of his way the man was going, and followed.

A few turns through bland corridors later, the man stopped in front of a door and held out his hand. “This is the Green Room! Named after the late, honored Frederick Green, and not, of course, the color of the walls. Heh.” He chuckled awkwardly.

Hunk forced a laugh. “Thank you, uh… What’s your name?”

“Shiro,” the man- Shiro- said.

“Thanks, Shiro. Uh, is that your first name?”

Shiro shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably.”

“... Okay. I’m Hunk.”

“Is that your first name?”

“I don’t know. If it is, I have some pretty awful parents.”

Shiro laughed. “Agreed. Anyway, have fun at your orientation!”

Hunk smiled and turned to open the door. It wouldn’t open. “Oh, fudge. I’m here too early.”

Shiro frowned. “That’s a problem. Do you want to wait outside?”

“No, I’ll just…” Hunk brought out his emergency screwdriver and unscrewed the number pad next to the door. He flicked a switch a few times, put the cover back on, and pressed the # key. The door unlocked. Hunk opened the door and began to walk inside, pausing when he heard a throat cleared behind him.

“Uh, that’s kind of not allowed… Very ingenious, though.”

Hunk blushed and put his head down. “Right, right, sorry! Am I in trouble?”

“No, as long as you don’t do it again. You are supposed to be here. Just…”

Hunk looked up at Shiro. He looked thoughtful.

“Come see me later today. We could use someone like you.”

“We?”

“You’ll see. But for now, consider this your invitation to the Voltron Club.”

 

Allura looked out her advisor’s office window. “There’s a lot of people here today,” she said in her native language. “I’m sure we’ll find some good candidates.”

“Of course,” Professor Coran agreed. “Plenty of freshmen. You’ll definitely find one or two who share your… interests.”

Allura turned from the window. “One or two? We need at least five.”

Coran pulled at his moustache. “Five? That might be… difficult. I suppose it could happen, though.”

“Oh, it will. Believe me.”

Allura looked at the four student files pulled up on her laptop.

“It will,” she said with a smile.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of classes.  
> Pidge and Hunk make friends.  
> Lance and Keith basically do the opposite.  
> Allura puts her plan into motion.  
> I didn't put Shiro in this chapter, sorry.

“Welcome to the first class of CS141!” a cheerful voice said as Hunk opened the door. He breathed a sigh of relief. _I’m only a little late._ Hunk hurried to the only open seat, next to a small person with fluffy hair and large, round glasses. The professor began to outline the class rules, and Hunk listened attentively, filing away information about deadlines and assignments and tests. But soon enough the actual class started, and Hunk zoned out. This class was required for his electrical engineering major, but the truth was that he’d already taken equivalent material. The teacher was explaining _variables._ _Boring._

A clacking sound to his left brought Hunk out of his head. The person to his left had pulled up an evaluator and was beginning a program. Hunk watched unobtrusively. It appeared to be a class definition for an already written program, which, judging by the assumed complexity of the input, was very complicated. It seemed to have something to do with… a chatbot?  _ Wow. _ Whoever this person was, they were smart.

They ran the program, and it returned an error. And another input- another error. They frowned and began reading over their program. Hunk did too. Suddenly, he spotted it.

He fired up his computer and opened Notepad.  _ PartOfSpeech.properties is an array, not a string, _ he typed, and then nudged the person. They raised their eyebrows, smiled, nodded, and scrolled through their program to fix it. Now, whatever it was doing was definitely to their satisfaction. Hunk continued to watch them code, but he was mostly lost. They were  _ good. _ How hadn’t they skipped this class?

Finally, class was over, with a homework assignment that Hunk could code in ten minutes and he knew his neighbor could code in five. He gathered up his things, taking care to remove his flash drive, and stood up. “Uh, thanks,” said a voice to his left. “Those errors are murder to spot.”

Hunk looked. It was the person he’d been watching, naturally. “Oh, no problem!” he said, laughing a little. He didn’t want to seem  _ too _ awkward. “I’m glad someone else was as bored as I am.”

The person giggled through their hand. “I’m Pidge! You?”

“I’m Hunk. Uh, what’re your pronouns? Mine are he/him,” he added. He felt a little weird asking, but it was better to know.

“Oh. Uh…” Pidge appeared to have to think about the question, which was strange. “They works for now!”

“Okay, thanks.” There was an awkward pause. “Uh, what does your program do?”

“I’m trying to write a chatbot! I want to code a real AI eventually, but for now, there’s this.” Pidge shrugged.

“Uh, can you show me? That sounds really cool.”

“Sure, but let’s get out of here. That professor is giving us the stink-eye,” Pidge laughed.

Hunk looked over. Yes, she was.  _ The next class must start soon. _ Hunk grabbed his bag and left the room, followed closely by Pidge. They sat down in the hallway and pulled out a laptop, which looked very… sophisticated. It was shiny silver, and the keyboard was glowing, as was a sci-fi-esque logo on the back. They inserted a flash drive and pulled up a program called  _ green.py. _ “It’s named Green,” they explained. “I like green.”

Hunk nodded, smiling. “Green is nice.”

They flashed a grin so bright Hunk could almost feel his eyes burn, and then clicked  _ Run. _

HELLO, the screen read.

HELLO, Hunk typed.

WHO ARE YOU?

HUNK

NICE TO MEET YOU, HUNK! I AM GREEN

YOU DON’T LOOK VERY GREEN TO ME, Hunk typed, smiling.

SORRY, THAT’S VERY COMPLEX… CAN YOU SIMPLIFY IT A BIT?

Pidge smiled sheepishly. “It’s not very good yet. I’m trying to program it to actually parse what you say. It’s hard, though.”

“Have you heard of Parsey McParseface?” Hunk asked.

He was going to be rushing to get to his next class, but he didn’t even care.

 

Lance plopped down in a random empty seat. He was early, but only a few minutes, just perfect. He could feel like he was living on the edge without any actual risk of dropping his grade.

A brown-haired girl ( _ kinda cute _ ) sat to his left, and a blue-haired guy ( _ also kinda cute _ ) sat to his right.

And then the teacher pulled up the first slide, and his heart sank.  _ Assigned seats. _

He scanned the grid for his name, located the place of the actual seat, and began to move towards it, mumbling a lot of  _ excuse me _ ’s. Finally he sat in his seat, which was an aisle seat. Nice.

Aaaaand  _ that guy _ on the left. Not so nice.

Yes, it was definitely the guy he’d knocked down yesterday. The asshole kid. Right now, he was on his phone, but…  _ three, two, one, _ he looked up and saw Lance. His face immediately twisted into a glare.

“ _ Youuuuuuuu! _ ”

“Youuuuuuuu!” Lance replied, putting on his best Asshole Smirk.

“Uh… I don’t know your name so I can’t insult you properly!”

Lance couldn’t hold back a snort. “Me neither!”

“I asked you first!”

“Well, I want to insult you first!”

Lance locked his eyes with the other boy’s and they glared at each other for a good ten seconds before Lance looked away. “I’m Lance,” he finally said to the ground.

Now it was the other boy’s turn to smirk. “Keith,” he said. “Unpleasant to meet you.”

Lance was about to make a clever retort when the professor started talking. He flashed Keith a quick middle finger to make up for it, and Keith quickly returned the favor.

Lance relaxed in his seat. He could do this.

 

_ My dear [NAME], _

_ This is an invitation to join a very selective club. I am sending you this because I have picked you out especially from the freshmen this year. Please be in Professor Coran’s office on Wednesday at eleven PM. If you can’t get in, I have clearly chosen wrong in inviting you. _

_ Welcome to the Voltron Club. _

_ Signed with my best expectations, _

_ Princess Allura _

Allura copied, pasted, replaced, and hit SEND SEND SEND SEND SEND.

They would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you spot the Paranatural reference?  
> Kudos and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
